Reading Between the Lines
by chopwood94
Summary: Hermione finds a strange new book in the library that holds knowledge she never thought she'd know. A secret spell, a secretive man and a conspiracy are all waiting in the chapters to come. Set in 3rd year. More coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first FF and I hope you like it. Also, let me know if you find spelling or grammar mistakes because I hate stories that have them and I will go back and fix them if I have to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...they belong to a magical lady named JKRowling. Thanks for letting me use them!**

* * *

It was new...and different… I could have sworn I'd seen them all, but this was different. The binding was so smooth...the leather cover, shiny and black, yet the pages looked old and faded. Why was a book like this in the library anyway? There are no words written in it, no title, of course, me having looked in the restricted section (again) could have something to do with the oddities of this book. Still… something about it drew me to it...to take it...and now I can't let it go. Now everything has changed…

**Let's go back to the beginning...**

"Hermione! Wait up!" Ronald was sprinting through the corridor, haphazardly dropping books and parchment in his trail, trying to catch up to me. Honestly, I had no desire to speak to him, but he just had to keep pushing. After what he told Harry this morning, that horrible comment, that thing he didn't know I heard him say, I really didn't want to see him again.

"What do you want, Ronald?" I made my voice as emotionless as possible to hide the hurt, but I ended up just sounding mean. He looked confused for a moment and then grinned.

"Well, I thought since we both have potions together, we could...y'know...walk together…?" he chuckled nervously and pulled awkwardly on his shirt.

_ I had no idea what he was getting on about. Just this morning, I overhear him telling Harry exactly what he thinks of me and now he wants to be my best friend? No, Hermione Jean Granger won't stand for being pushed around anymore._

I forced myself to sound as menacing and serious as possible and I opened my mouth to speak, but a looming shadow behind us made me freeze. Then it spoke and we knew we were in trouble.

"Mr. Weasley, no surprise to see you late to class, but Miss Granger, shame on ruining your perfect record." Professor Snape sneered at us and shoved us in the classroom, which I hadn't noticed we had arrived at about ten minutes ago. _Ron's got me all twisted up. Focus, Granger. Focus._

"Granger!" Snape shouted from the front of the classroom. I jumped, breaking out of my thoughts and glanced up at his face.

"Professor?"

"Would you care to take a seat, or should we all wait for _Your Majesty_ to get comfortable? Honestly, I don't have all day." His sneer seemed to grow with every word he said to me. At least he left our points intact...usually he would've taken a couple of points away. I sat down quietly and pulled out my parchment and quill._ Seriously Granger, focus._ I sighed before I was interrupted again by that cruelly soft voice.

"Oh and Miss Granger?" His voice was low and I looked up at him slowly. What was he going to say?

"50 points from Gryffindor for being a distraction and detention after dinner for being late to class." He smirked and began his lecture. _Of course. I guess I'll have to stop by the library during dinner. I'm not really hungry anyways. Shoot! What did he just say? I really need to pay attention in class..._

* * *

_I love this place. The smell of the old books. The quiet page turning. The one soft armchair hidden behind the last bookshelf and the pile of books I set aside. Even though I read most of the books already, I can't help, but come here to escape. Also, Ron hardly ever comes in here, unless, of course, he is looking for me to do his homework for him… Stupid git...How could he tell Harry that's all I'm good for? A homework machine? I thought he was my friend...that we had something more than… Shut up, Hermione...Stop dwelling on it and go find a book… Also, stop talking to yourself...Madam Pince is giving you weird looks…_

That's when it happened. That book. I recieved permission to go into the restricted section from Dumbledore at the beginning of the year, I still have no clue why because all he said was "_Knowledge bring clarity and it seems that you are living in a fog."_

_Crazy old man…_

I was strolling through the aisles, running my fingertips along the tops of the pages, simply soaking in the feeling of the paper when I stopped in front of a shiny black spine jutting off the shelf. I felt the energy wafting off it, as I stepped closer. It pulled me in like a magic force or a dark spell. That worried me at first. It could be another one of the diaries like Ginny had last year in the Chamber of Secrets. I shrugged the thought off, as my curiosity got the best of me. Sitting down in front of it, I simply studied the part sticking out of the shelf. It looked like a normal book. Nothing special or interesting at all. So, I decided to pull it out, but I was smart about it and used some other books to knock it on the ground and just prayed that it wasn't a screaming book, like the one Harry found in our first year. Otherwise, Madam Pince might be a bit upset…

Carefully, I knocked it to the ground and nothing happened. It sat there. The pull was still there, but it wasn't as insistent as it was before. It felt almost encouraging and supportive. _It wants me to open it…_ Hesitantly, I put my hand out and held it next to the cover. It felt like it was breathing with me, a gentle heat blew out of the side of the pages and gently caressed my fingers. Exhilaration washed over my body and I decided I would do it. I went for it and I touched the book and as soon as I did, I felt every emotion, every breath, every thought, everything this book, no, this journal, wait, honestly, I have no idea how to describe it… this life? This person who I thought I knew, was a new being, born again in my open eyes, shedding the skin I knew him by. I jumped up as I realized two things… one, I would be late for my detention with Professor Snape, and two, I had detention with the owner of this journal, the man I knew everything about. Quickly, I shoved the journal in my bag and sprinted out the door, praying I wouldn't be scolded too severely, but hey, who knows what to expect from Snape?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey again! Okay, first of all, I probably will only be posting a chapter each week or so...for now. I was just a bit excited about this one. Also, thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews! They make me happy! I love feedback so feel free to review! I hope you like this chapter and as always...**

**These are not my characters, but JK Rowlings, so yeah... :)**

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

I always hated coming down here. The dungeons were dark and cold and you can never tell what is lurking in the shadows. My heart was still racing from the sprint down the stairs, but the eerie dampness and the movement that you can feel in the dark wasn't helping it to slow down. Somehow, though, the silence that usually exists in this place, wasn't here tonight. I was walking with voices, memories. The visions implanted themselves in my world.

Non-existent people shoved past me, glaring. They shouted names at me, they pushed me to the floor and spat on my face._ Get a hold of yourself, Hermione. They're not real...at least not for you…_

I shut my eyes, hoping for a moment of peace. The corridor suddenly grew cold. The voices disappeared. The people were gone.

_Those must have been memories of Snape...No wonder he is so bitter and closed off. That poor-_

**SLAM!**

A crashing sound forced me out of my thoughts. The dungeons grew quiet again.

**CRASH!**

The sounds were coming from down the hall. I stood quietly and crept down the hall, gripping my bag to my side and nervously pulling on the chain around my neck. The Time Turner glistened in the soft candle light placed along the cold stone walls. My mind traveled to the first day back when Professor McGonagall presented it to me.

_ "Now, I was informed that you were very ambitious in your requested schedule this year and I heard you were worried you wouldn't be able take them all." Professor McGonagall smiled faintly at me. I saw a glimmer in her eyes which was vaguely reminiscent of a certain headmaster. She pulled a small velvet bag from her robes and motioned for me to sit down._

_The confusion must have been obvious on my face since she begun to explain._

_ "This bag holds an object known to very few. It is extremely valuable and extremely dangerous. Miss Granger, do you think you can handle something like this?" Her face grew serious and she gripped the bag tighter._

_ "Professor? What is it? I mean...I signed up for classes that are at the same time...but I haven't read about anything that could help me be in two places at once…" The bag hung there beneath her hand, the urge to reach out and take it was growing in my stomach. My eyes tra-_

**SMASH!**

Thrown out of my memories once again, I realized the noise was coming from a classroom. His classroom. My heart pounded in my chest again. I could hear the blood throbbing in my head. Please don't let him hear me. I took in a breath silently and willed myself to look inside the door. The few steps I took forward allowed me to see the awful mess the potions room had become. Parchment strewn upon the stone floor. Ink wells spilled in the cracks. Books lay open and ripped. The courage drained from my body and I pushed myself back into the shadows.

_Gryffindor courage? Ha! No...This is Hermione Granger the cowardly lion…_

Another bookcase fell inside the classroom and Professor Snape shouted in frustration.

"Damn it all!" He shouted in fury, but there was fear present in his words. A thought slipped into my head. The journal found its way into my hand. The second it touched my skin, I felt him. His presence in the next room. His emotions burning their way through my fingertips. My eyes closed, I froze, soaking in the strange sensation.

"Haha! Got you." His emotions flared, the bitter satisfaction pulsing in my every fiber. My eyes were still closed.

_I'm dead. He found me. I'm so dead._

Footsteps stomped around in the classroom and the door to his office crashed open. Sighing in relief, I peered into the light and gasped at the sight of his classroom in such disarray. My heart fell at seeing the books laying broken and pitiful in puddles of ink.

"You are going to burn now. You've caused enough trouble for me." I stood in the classroom now, watching his shadow rejoicing in his office, his soft voice stronger and unwavering in his victory. I could feel his warmth and could only assume he was standing by the fire. Slowly, he knelt closer and then stood back, just watching. Immediately, I felt the fire. The burning pain burst from my hand.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed and dropped the burning book to the floor. Then, I froze. He had come out of his office and glared at the sight he saw. Shame flashed in his eyes, but was soon replaced by anger.

"I...I...Pro-" My eyes dropped down to the black journal, which sat calmly engulfing the parchment beneath it in flames. I didn't know what to say. Neither of us moved. Finally, he spoke, calmly, but with a deathly serious tone obvious on his face.

"Where...did you get that book?" He paused, slowly descending the stairs from his office, training his eyes on me. "Tell me...now." The absence of the journal, of his emotions left me feeling empty and unable to focus. Words became jumbled in my head and the visions returned. Professor Snape disappeared, his face replaced with darkness, a faint light glowing from my hands. The burning pain gone, the throbbing in my head slowed, the ground grew closer to my field of vision and then everything went black.

* * *

**Don't forget to review and I'll post again soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm going to try a perspective shift for this chapter because I want to have a perspective that shows Hermione from other people. I don't know if I'll continue in coming chapters, but we'll see how this one goes. Hope you like this one. It's getting more difficult to write. :)**

**As always, not mine, but wonderful JK Rowling's. :)**

* * *

The smell of grass greeted her as she wakes up. Hermione laid still for a moment looking up at the bright blue sky. A girl laughs beside her, but she cannot seem to turn her head to look. Her mouth opens and a voice comes out that is not her own.

"How long was I asleep?" The voice is one of a boy. The body that she is encased in seems to move on its own, her own actions enclosed in her mind. He turns his head to the girl who laughed. Hermione feels the emotions that he does, feels the world as he does, but cannot do anything to change what is happening. It is as though she has been entered into a movie as one of the characters, but there can be no changes to the script. _What happened to me?_ Her thought burned in her mind.

"Only a couple of hours, this time." The girl smiled, her straight red hair glistening in the sun, the wind whipping it through the air. Hermione could feel the love the boy had for her. He gave the girl a small smile. His emotions grew serious and he looked into the girls bright green eyes.

"Lily? He...he didn't call for me yet, right?" Fear crept into his words. He looked to her expectantly. _Lily. Her name is Lily. Why does that sound so familiar?_ She was looking out past the horizon, but turned to the boy and grasped his hands. He looked down at the ground, growing uncomfortable with the closeness of her face to his.

"Severus. It's going to be fine. You got your letter and we'll be leaving in less than a month. I promise you I won't let you leave me. You're coming with whether you like it or not."_ Severus?! As in Severus Snape? Oh my gosh! I'm in Snape's memories!_ Hermione started to panic, growing claustrophobic being trapped in Snape's head. The feeling of the girl, Lily's hand in his hair stopped her fears for a moment. His heart stopped its pounding and he looked up at her.

"Lily...I-" The sound of a door slamming in the distance made him freeze. Snape began to shake and sat up, causing Lily to push away from him. Hermione noticed a man marching furiously toward them at the same time that Snape did. A chill slithered down his back. Clouds covered the once blue sky. The beautiful summer day that promised freedom had left and been replaced by a gloom that matched their mood.

Lily stood behind him and quietly whispered that she was leaving.

"Be strong, Severus." She squeezed his hand and quickly ran back to her house.

The man was upon them. Hermione's mind was quiet, patiently waiting for something to happen, to find out who this man was and what he wanted.

"Boy. You are in trouble." The man pulled him painfully towards his gristly face by his arm, the pain she felt made Hermione realize that she would feel everything Snape did, but unlike him, she could do nothing to stop it. _No! I have to get out of here!_ The man's eyes were dark, black like Snape's were, his hair shorter, but dark and lank. His breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes, the smell making the both of them nauseous.

"You see, I came back from work today and do you know what I found? Hmm?" He paused and turned to spit on the ground. Snape glared at the man, hate burning in his chest. The man brought his face back with more ferocity. His voice grew low and dangerous.

"I found your mother sweeping the house. Sweeping! Would you like to tell me why your mother was doing your job?...No? Nothing to say for once, you little bastard!" The man's fury exploded. He slapped Snape across the face, knocking him to the ground. Hermione, still stunned in Snape's head, cried out in pain. Groaning, the young boy pushed himself to his feet. He lowered his head in submission to his father, who had turned around and began stomping back to the shack he called home. Snape rubbed his face and forced away the tears threatening to fall. Snape followed silently after him, while Hermione screamed out frantically, hoping for someone to hear her. They walked in the door.

_Please let me go._

_Please?_

* * *

She was silent, unmoving. Her body lay like marble upon the bed. If you would look closely, you could see the faint, gentle breaths she released, but other than that, one could assume the girl had perished.

"Severus. Tell us what happened, please. I cannot stand for your silence any longer!" Minerva McGonagall paced around the Hospital Wing, ready to pounce at the slightest movement of her young lion cub. Severus stood stoic and tall by the window, peering out across the rain-soaked landscape. He turned to Minerva.

"If you really want to know what happened, ask the old man who gave a third year student permission to use the Restricted Section whenever her heart desires. It's obviously where she got the journal." He gestures to Hermione's hand, which clasped the black leather ferociously, her knuckles white and strained. Minerva wrinkled her face in confusion and turned to the Headmaster, who sat quietly thinking in a chair by Hermione's bed.

"Albus? Did you really? You know how dangerous those books are and you know how curious she is! How could you give her permission when you know fully well-" Albus raised his hand to stop her. He paused watching the young girl and turned to look at the now infuriated Minerva.

"I know what I am doing, Minerva. There are things that you have not seen, yet. As well, there are certain things that need to be seen." His eyes trailed back to Hermione and he turned back to Severus. "She can handle it." His cryptic words echoed in the room as he waved the doors open and walked away. Minerva sat down in the chair Albus previously occupied and held her head in her hands. She silently shook as she released her sorrows. Severus knelt beside her and took her hands.

"Minerva...look at me. He is right, you know. She can handle it. She will make it out of this alright. I promise." She looked down at the man beside her and gave a thin smile. She stood up and laughed.

"Now, now. I thought I was supposed to be the one taking care of you? Or was that only when you were a student?" Minerva's eyes watched him the way only a mother could. She pulled him into a hug and held him there for a moment. Neither of them desired to move, the healing comfort spreading through their bodies...until Hermione started to mumble.

"Please...Ple...Please..let..me...go." She spoke softly, pitifully, her voice almost a whisper. Minerva and Severus froze and looked over at her. SHe was still for a moment and then she began to scream.

"NO! Let me go!" Her echoing cries pierced their ears. The pain and sorrow clear in her tone. The two ran to her side, helpless and not knowing how to help her. The journal fell out of Hermione's hand and to the floor by Severus' feet. He knelt to pick it up, but the second he touched the surface, his hand burned and he yelped in pain.

"Minerva! Please pick this up and place it in her hand. It will help having it." He yelled to his friend over Hermione's awful screams.

"Severus, why can't you touch it?" She bent over and picked up the journal and quickly placed it back in Hermione's hand, her screams growing slightly quieter. Minerva looked at Severus, who had paid no attention to her question, his eyes focused on the terrified girl in the bed, his mind working through possible ways to help her. Minerva knew that look in his eyes, a look she hadn't seen in many years.

Hermione screamed again.

* * *

He left. He's finally gone. That awful man, who calls himself a father, who beats his own son into submission and makes him listen to the sound of his mother screaming and pleading for someone to save her.

Hermione had wished Severus would stop getting up. If he stayed down, his father wouldn't hit him again. Over and over, he stood and took the punches, the kicks, the knees to the groin, the belt to his back. She couldn't understand it. _Why won't he stay down?_

After his father stomped on his legs and feet repeatedly, he stayed down, not by his choice, but because he had broken his foot and the pain, the searing pain that shook Hermione's core, was too unbearable to stand on. She sighed internally, thanking that they would finally get some relief from the abuse, until she figured out why he pushed on so long. Severus' father pulled in his mother by her hair, her screams deafening and as torturous as the physical abuse. The cruel monster tugged her into the center of the room beside her son, who watched with utter helplessness, crying out, pleading for his father to stop.

"Please, Tobia-" SMACK! He slapped her across the face with a deathly snarl.

"What did I say about using my name! I honestly do not understand why you two DON'T LEARN!" He slapped her again, sending her crashing into Severus' bruised side. Hermione cried out, but the sound never left his mouth, as he stayed silent and kept his eyes on the dirt covered wood planks that made up the floor. Severus clenched his fists and forced himself not to cry as his mother sobbed and cried out begging her husband to leave her, to take Severus instead, but he persisted and threw her to the ground and beat her until he found himself hungry enough to stop.

"You're quite lucky, _my love_. I'm hungry. I'll expect dinner in no less than twenty minutes." He slammed the door as he left the two bleeding and quietly crying on the floor. Severus stood slowly, wincing with each careful movement, and then extended his hand to his mother. Her movements were slower and obviously extremely painful, but when she was fully standing, she brought her son to her chest and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry…Severus…please forgive me…you have to get out of here...I'm so sorry." Her voice dripped with sorrow and regret and Severus filled with sadness and pity for his poor mother. Hermione was awestruck by the love they shared in such a terrible situation. _How could he forgive her for letting this happen to him? She told Severus' father to take him instead! Why doesn't he just leave?_

"No, mother, please stop. I told you when you got sick, I wouldn't let him hurt you anymore and I have already failed more times than I can count. I won't just leave you." Severus held his mother tighter as she began to falter and grow weak. He helped her stand and walk to the kitchen to get dinner started.

Hermione began to lose her sight. The world grew quiet and dark. Severus' body no longer restricted her and she blacked out.

* * *

**A/N Okay...There's the 3rd chapter... Hopefully you liked it... :) And again, don't forget to review...It makes me want to write more and post even faster...so you know feedback! Yay! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I guess it's been a little while since I last posted, but not too long. This will probably be about the pace I will be posting from now on since college is starting to get a bit more time-consuming. Hopefully, I won't forget this, too. Haha I want to finish this and find out how it ends as much as you guys do. Anyways, DON'T FORGET to review or favorite or follow! I will love you so so much! It makes me feel so happy when I know that you like my story and even if you don't, review and tell me what you think I should fix! I want feedback here! :)**

**These are JK Rowling's characters...after all this time?**

**Always.**

* * *

The weeks until Severus was due to go back to Hogwarts dragged on. The silence would creep into Severus' bones and Hermione could feel the stinging chill of fall in the breeze. Each day was like flipping a coin. Sometimes, they would go for days until he beat them into the darkness, other times it would be a couple of days in a row. She thanked every god she knew of for the days that his father didn't come home, or at least not drunk and reeking of alcohol like the first day. Every step they took was intensely painful. Every part of his frail, weak body was bruised and broken. He hadn't seen Lily in a few weeks and Hermione could feel how sad and abandoned he was beginning to feel.

One morning they awoke to red and orange leaves swirling outside the window. Severus grew excited and quietly skipped around collecting and packing all his belongings in his trunk, carefully stowing his more valuable items in a hidden compartment. Hermione wondered what he was doing since Hogwarts isn't supposed to start for another four days, when her thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming open. _HE _walked in.

"Where in hell do you think you're going?! That school isn't going to take a loser like you back!" He towered over Severus, demanding an answer from the quivering boy, who sat quietly on the floor next to his open trunk.

"I'm leaving…" The words seemed to stick to his tongue as he said them, as though he was reconsidering telling his father. A feeling of passion and strength rose up in his chest and he looked up at the tall man and stared him straight in the eye. He stood, no longer caring about his bruises and aches, just about finally standing up to this awful man. He knew he was never coming back, he knew it would never be the same after this.

"You can't control me anymore. I'm leaving here and I'm never coming back." Hermione was shocked by the strength he showed in telling his father this. He didn't falter, he didn't move from his father's gaze. He simply stood and glared.

His father froze and for a moment it seemed like he was going to leave, but then he looked back at Severus and smirked. Saying nothing, he turned and shut the door to Severus' bedroom. Hermione began to panic again. She knew he was not happy with Severus right now and she still couldn't do anything, but wait out the pain. He looked down at the small boy and laughed.

"And what about your dear mother? You are going to leave her here alone for me to...take care of?" He had gotten so close to Severus' face that Hermione could see the teeth rotting in his wicked sneer, the stench of his breath sat heavy in their nostrils, suffocating them with alcohol and smoke. Severus' strength weakened when he remembered his mother. Her sickness had made her so frail and she couldn't get out of bed for more than an hour. Severus had done all the chores and cooking around the house to prevent her from getting beaten again. The look in this monster's eyes frightened Hermione to the core. She knew that something awful was about to occur. Something that would cause Severus' life to change forever.

Suddenly, his father stood up straight, and turned quickly and left the room. He locked the door behind him and left Severus screaming and pounding on the door, begging for forgiveness and for him to take him instead. Dread fell over Hermione like a heavy blanket. The sound of his sobs, the endless screams were too much to bear. She wanted out more than she had before._ These memories are so private. I shouldn't be here right now. Oh God. He is going to be so mad that I saw all this._ Another sound forced her out of her thoughts. Crashing, a screaming woman, Severus crying out so loudly and desperately. She knew what that awful man was doing now._ No! Don't take her! She's all he has! Stop! Stop! Please stop! No!_

She felt a faint static in the air, a crackle that burst out of his hands and blinded them both for a moment. Severus fell to the floor through the splintered door that lay burnt and broken upon the floor. Confused and disoriented, he stumbled to his feet and tripped through the hall to his mother's bedroom. The door sat slightly open, a faint smell of perfume wafted out. They could see shattered glass covering the floor, puddles of dark red, shredded cloth strewn about. The sound that once deafened them was replaced with silence and a faint whimper that fell out of Severus' mouth. Shaking, he reached out and slowly pushed open the door. He collapsed to the floor taking in the horrific sight.

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. No. No. No. This isn't real. No. NO!_

Severus was quiet, almost catatonic, his eyes frozen open, fixed on the bloody corpses of both his parents. Hermione could see his mother had stabbed his father in the chest with a shard of glass from a mirror, her hands still wrapped around it tearing into her flesh. Severus didn't move for hours. Not a tear left his eyes. Hermione screamed out for someone to help them, to get them out of here, but nothing moved. Their world was suddenly quiet.

* * *

It had been a week and Professor Snape hadn't left her side. She screamed constantly, at times they couldn't understand what she was saying, but other times they could hear words and only he knew what she was screaming about. He had been through all of it before.

Minerva periodically stepped in to check on them or when Hermione was getting really bad. She hadn't seen the man so concerned for someone in so long, it was as though he had new life. He had the house elves procure a stack of books two heads high and he spent each second researching how to get her back. Minerva noticed that he never touched her, only using magic to calm her. It was as though he expected to be burned like with the journal.

The day that she screamed the loudest was the day he finally touched her. Albus, Severus and Minerva were in the Hospital Wing burning through yet another set of ideas when she cried out. Her pleas to the gods, to anyone who could hear, tore at their hearts. She rambled, chanted, prayed, her words blurred together. Something in this memory was causing her intense pain and they could do nothing to help her.

"NO! DON'T TAKE HER! SHE'S ALL HE HAS!" Severus had been standing beside her, absent mindedly performing the calming spells like he had all week, when his eyes shot over to her writhing body. She continued, sobbing for him to stop. Minerva rushed out of the room, wiping stray tears from her face. This week had broken her in so many ways.

Severus hesitantly reached out his hand to hers. He paused over her fingers, looking so frail and glistening with sweat.

"Severus? I'm sure it would help." Albus spoke softly to the younger man whose eyes never left the girl still screaming on the bed.

"Albus. This is ridiculous. Why in hell should I care so much?! She is my student for Merlin's sake! I don't care about her!" He pulled his hand away defensively, his eyes no longer on the girl, but on the old wizard who watched him sadly.

"You know as well as anyone the bond that journal creates." He motioned to the leather book clutched in Hermione's hand. "I have no doubt that a small comfort would be beneficial, especially since you know exactly how it felt to be where she is now." Albus walked over and patted Severus' shoulder and walked slowly to the door to seek out a certain distraught witch. Hermione's screams had faded into sobs, her face crusted with dried tears from earlier.

Severus walked over to the table by the bed that held various potions and draughts as well as a bowl of cool water and a cloth. He soaked the cloth in the water and looked over at Hermione again, wishing he could take her out of that memory that haunted him everyday, not only for his own privacy, but also, and he would never admit it, because he did care for her in some way and he would never wish her to go through that.

Gently and with immense care, he wiped her face with the cloth, removing the crusty tears and sweat. Without looking from her face, he reached down and held her hand and she sighed and fell silent. Their world was suddenly quiet.

* * *

**A/N Again, sorry about the wait and the length! I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer! Don't forget to review! Feedback is good! Otherwise this story will die... Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So sorry about the wait. At least it was only like a week and a half. Haha Anyways, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, so forgive me if it's a bit fragmented... This is still my first FanFic**

**Characters still not mine. :)**

* * *

An eerie silence passed over the cold, dark house. The wind howled outside, pulling bright leaves from the ground and letting them dance gently back down. Initially Severus' parents' bodies would twitch, but it had been so long since anything moved. Hermione was silent, her mind suddenly in shock, but a feeling of peace flowing through her body. She could feel the devastation from Severus, but it seemed this peace and contentedness were coming from somewhere else. She hadn't been so devoid of anger and frustration in so long and she sighed and took in the wonderful feeling.

Severus had been sitting at the wall where he had collapsed hours ago. Hermione was pretty sure he was in shock or catatonic or something because he hadn't moved.

_...Maybe I should try to talk to him… No. That's stupid...These are memories… Obviously it won't affect him at all… I guess it won't hurt to try… _She felt a twinge in her mind, but ignored it and went on with her thoughts._ Okay...here goes nothing… Severus?_

_Miss Granger. That is a memory. Do you really expect me to answer you?_ The familiar voice of Professor Snape echoed in her mind. Hermione gasped and started rambling frantically, sobbing as she spoke to him in her mind.

_Professor Snape! How did you get here!? Have you been able to hear me this whole time? Why didn't you help me before? Can you get me out of here? I'm so so sorry for intruding! I never meant to come in here. Please get me out! Can you figure ou-_

_Miss Granger! Miss Grang- Hermione! She stopped her half-shout, half-wail and listened intently, still quietly crying. Hermione, I know you are scared, but you need to listen to me. I don't blame you for seeing any of this and I am extremely sorry that you did. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and I are working on getting you out of whatever this is, but you are probably going to be here a bit longer._

_Professor Snape?_ Hermione sniffed.

_Yes, Miss Granger._ Snape answered her impatiently, but he could not hide all the concern he held.

_Um...Is it...I mean...well, is it going to get worse? The memories, I mean..._ Snape paused for a moment, caught off guard by her innocent question. He contemplated before answering her truthfully.

_I am afraid so, Miss Granger. Please do not judge me too harshly. I am not proud of the things I have done._

Hermione held back her tears before answering him quietly. _I'm so sorry._ Professor Snape was once again caught off guard by the sympathetic girl.

_I have to go now. Stay strong. I will try to contact you again with our progress._

_Thank you, Professor. I don't know how much longer I could take of this isolation._

_Good bye, Miss Granger._

She felt another twinge and he was gone. The feeling of warmth and peace faded and left her feeling cold and as alone and sad as Severus did.

* * *

"Severus. Wake up." He felt a hand shaking his shoulder. The Hospital Wing slowly appeared in front of his eyes. Professor Snape shot up, suddenly realizing that he had fallen asleep on none other than Hermione Granger.

_Perhaps that is how I was able to contact her… Physical contact...Did I perform Legilmency in my sleep?_

"Severus? How did you sleep?" _The old man has that tdamn twinkle in his eyes again, which can only mean he's up to something._ _What does he know?_

"I contacted her, Albus. I spoke with her. It seems she is trapped in my adolescent mind. Memories of my past. She is holding on for now." He looked over at Hermione and mumbled quietly, "You are a wonder..." Dumbledore's expression showed no surprise and he could tell Severus hadn't meant to say it out loud. Albus grinned and glanced over at the young girl. He could see how much the younger wizard cared for the girl.

"So, how is she?" Professor Snape snapped out of his trance and scowled at his casual remark.

"Albus, this is serious. She is being forced to relive everything I went through and from what I could see, she can feel everything I went through to. For now, she is safe from my father, but what about when Potter starts bullying me or when I join the Death Eaters! It's not like we sat around drinking Pumpkin Juice all day! We did horrible things and there were consequences for any doubt. I don't want to see a student undergo an Unforgiveable!" Professor Snape glared dangerously at the headmaster, his mask had fallen and his emotions were out for the world to see.

"Severus. I know you are concerned. It is obvious that she has grown on you, but I was simply asking a question. We will get her out of there, but you need to be patient. If you really want to help, why don't you get some rest. If you keep replaying that night over and over, you're bound to miss the obvious details."

Professor Snape's eyes widened. _How could I forget!? I'm so stupid! There must be something in the memory that can help!_ He ran out of the Hospital Wing and swept away to the dungeons.

Albus glanced at Hermione and smiled softly.

"You really are a wonder, Miss Granger."

* * *

Even after Professor Dumbledore and several wizards brandishing their wands burst into the house, Severus stayed still. Hermione was growing more and more worried. Her talk with Professor Snape had made her even more anxious and she had been brainstorming ideas all day. She still couldn't figure out why she was even in this mess in the first place. It made no sense.

_I was in the dungeon holding the journal. Professor Snape threw his into the fireplace and I dropped the one in my hand because it felt like it was on fire. He came out and said something and then I fell down and woke up in Severus' mind. Obviously, the journals are connected, so the one I have allows me to feel and hear Professor Snape's feelings and thoughts, but nothing that happened should have thrown me back in time...wait… back in time? Is it really that simple? I mean I suppose that could be it, but I shall have to run it by-_

"Severus Snape?" She was interrupted by a much younger looking Professor Dumbledore kneeling in front of Severus. Severus didn't blink, but she could sense he was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. Waves of feeling washed over her, but she was relieved that he was reacting in some way.

"Mister Snape. It's Professor Dumbledore from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know that this has been an extremely devastating day for you, but I need you to come along with us. We will make sure that you are taken care of and we will get you to school as soon as you want to go." Dumbledore held his hand out to the boy scrunched up on the floor. He looked up at the wizard's watery blue eyes and hesitantly took his hand. Hermione felt all the aches in Severus' muscles as he started to stand. _I suppose that's what happens when you sit in the same position for hours._

"How soon can I go to school?" Severus looked up at Dumbledore expectantly, hope shining in his black eyes. Dumbledore smiled at him and replied, "Once we get this situation all sorted out, you can be on your way." Professor Dumbledore walked him out, using his body to shield Severus from the gruesome sight he had been taking in all day long.

Severus was led to the kitchen downstairs where he was questioned by a male wizard who introduced himself as Bruce. He spoke very softly and was very patient in waiting for Severus to answer, however Severus did not want anything to do with Bruce. He became agitated by the questions that he repeated over and over and demanded that he be taken to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore came back from the bedroom to try and calm Severus, but instead decided that they should allow him to get some rest and will try to find out what happened later.

Hermione was a bit apprehensive about apparating, especially while in someone else's body and since she had never done it before, but the spilt second they were sucked into the air and then spat back out wasn't as bad as she thought. Severus still ended up losing the little food he had eaten though._ I guess I couldn't really throw up anyways...I AM in his mind._

As Severus recovered, Dumbledore opened the door to the small cottage. He set to work casting protective wards and some notice-me-not charms before switching the lights on and pulling Severus inside. The interior of the cottage was slightly larger than how it looked from the outside, but not too much. It had a kitchen and a small sitting area with a sofa and a coffee table. There were three doors along the wall across from the entryway, which led to the bedroom, bathroom and a closet. Severus stood silently for a moment allowing the warmth and the cheery colors to soak in.

Professor Dumbledore broke the silence. "Severus. Go and get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Hermione sighed, grateful for the short reprieve of consciousness and as Severus faded into the night, she heard a faint whisper.

_Good night, Miss Granger._

* * *

**A/N Okay there's Chapter 5. I tried to make this one a little longer. Hope you liked it. Took me forever to write and rewrite one that I liked...**

**Anyways, review! I want some feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow...Sorry it has been so long since the update...midterms and homework y'know... haha. College is not a cake walk. Anyways, I guess it was about time for an update. Hope you like it.**

**Characters arent mine.**

* * *

It had been twelve days since Severus became an orphan. He had moved into Hogwarts eight days ago and seven days ago, he had been moved to a private room because of his nightmares and screaming. He was grateful for the privacy, even if it meant he kept Hermione up all night, brain buzzing and unable to sleep.

Professor Snape hadn't contacted her since that night and she was beginning to wonder if he had forgotten about her. Before classes started, she was able to block out Severus and refine her theories on why this happened, but once he was in class and learning, she couldn't help but learn with him and from him. Her favorite class was potions and not because of the teacher, the professor, an odd man called Slughorn, was fine enough, but the real wonder was Severus. He was absolutely brilliant. His textbook was filled with notes and alternate methods, which at first made Hermione cringe, as she would never have written in a textbook, but after listening to his thoughts and reading his notes, she found herself in awe of his knowledge. She felt as though this was not the same boy who lost his family days earlier, or the same man who taught her so ruthlessly decades later.

Hermione was getting desperate for some form of communication. It drove her insane being unable to share her opinion and her theories. She had learned so much from Severus' notes, but she still noticed small things that could still be improved that he hadn't yet. The times she got the most longing for someone to talk to were when Severus cried himself to sleep thinking about his mother. He truly loved her and now all he had left were sad memories. Hermione knew her comforting words were useless, but it eased her heart telling him it would be alright and that he was so brave. Those were the nights that they both went to sleep tear-stained and depressed. It had been much too long.

A few days later, a Friday, Severus was walking alone to the library, again, a place he seemed to enjoy hiding in for hours, something the captive girl had in common. Usually, she relished the time they spent here, the smell of the books bringing back faint memories of life, but today, something was off. She couldn't really figure out what it was, but there was a shift in the air and Hermione silently pleaded to Severus to go back to his room. He sat down behind a bookshelf near the back, an enclosed and quiet area, where Madame Pince was unable to see from her desk. The library doors banged open suddenly and the faint sound of Madame Pince shushing whoever it was that opened the doors filled the air. Hermione felt dread seeping through her veins. _Something is going to happen. I know it. C'mon, Severus. Move! Go!_ His body, relaxed in the armchair, tensed up suddenly at the footsteps that stopped at his person. A swift hand pulled Severus' book away from his hiding face and threw it to the ground.

"Snivellus, how's the little orphan boy doing?" Severus didn't look up at the face of the boy taunting him. His thoughts ran together like a prayer begging himself not to cry...or kick the boy in the groin. The boy knelt down in Severus' face, his crooked sneer and the edges of his short, dark brown hair being the only think Hermione could see. The faint odor of pumpkin juice lingered in their nostrils as the boy sighed dramatically and stood up.

"Look. If you're not going to tell me how much you miss your dead mum and your bloody deadbeat father, I can't make you, but I swear," His voice fell to a dangerous whisper and he knelt closer again. "You keep trying to talk to Lily and you'll end up as dead as your parents. Got it, Snivvey?" Hermione could see his whole face now. He looked terribly familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. _Where have I seen him before?_ Her memories from before had grown incredibly fuzzy and the faces of her friends had faded to blurs.

The library doors creaked open and another pair of footsteps moved towards them. A small voice called out.

"James? James Potter? Where are you?" _Lily...calling for...James Potter? Potter? Was this...Harry's father?_ Hermione's mind started buzzing. She couldn't believe how cruel Harry's father was being to Severus. _There is no way this is Harry's dad, it couldn't be._ James' eyes flickered from Severus' face, where he had glared so furiously, back to the bookshelves where the melodic voice rang out. Severus blinked back hot, angry tears and quickly grabbed his book and tried to slip silently away.

"Severus?" Lily had caught him. He sighed and turned to face the red-haired girl staring at him with her innocent, doe-eyes.

"H-h-hi...Lily. I-I was just about to be...to be...um...I was leaving. I just...I really have to go now." Severus stammered, his heart beating furiously and his sweaty hands gripping his book for dear life. Lily's face fell and for a moment, she looked like she was going to ask Severus a question, but the look passed and she turned to James.

"James? Did you get the homework assignment from Potions? I seemed to have forgotten to write it down." Severus filled with sadness and slipped past the two students reaching through their bags for parchment and quills. He stalked out of the library and swept down to the dungeons.

* * *

Professor Snape smashed through the doors of the Hospital Wing, eyes burning with fury, and charged to the unsurprised wizard sitting quietly beside Hermione's gently exhaling form.

"What in hell are you trying to do?!" Severus shouted at him, unnerved by the shocked witch behind him administering a Hair-Growth potion to a balding first year. Albus looked up at the man's face, distorted by anger and sighed. Poppy shoved the freshly hairy first year out the door and stomped over to the two men.

"Severus! What in Merlin's name are you shouting about?! You just about gave me a heart attack!" Severus didn't move his glare from the wizard's face, but spoke slowly and precisely.

"Why don't you ask him why a third year has a Time-Turner! You do know this is why she is in this mess, right?!" Albus nodded slowly, the twinkle in his eye was no longer present, replaced by a hopeless sadness. A flash of fear crossed over Severus' face, but it was quickly replaced with rage and he forced himself to walk away and look out the window before he turned violent. He thought over the memories he had been studying the past two days, the girl twisting her necklace, the flash in her eyes as she fell. He had put it all together, but he didn't know how to fix it. Now, Albus tells him that he knew all along and he says nothing. Severus punched the wall, frustrated.

"Albus. How could you do such a thing? Those instruments are so touchy, so much can go wrong. How could you possibly give that to a student?" Poppy looked on with pity at the old man, his age suddenly written all over his face, his grief and regret replacing his mischievous grin. He looked back to Hermione's still body and fell apart. His body frail with time wracked with his soft sobs. Poppy placed her hand on his shoulder and he calmed down and began to speak, sorrow dripping from his voice.

"Poppy. I-I don't know. Something is very wrong . My mind, it's just gone blank. I can't remember anything. Poppy, I wake up in the morning and it's all gone." His eyes filled with tears as he looked up at the woman. "Poppy, I can't remember giving her either of these things. Please, Poppy. I don't know what to do."

Albus Dumbledore was broken. Severus couldn't bear to look at him again, knowing the sight of this great man, pleading for help, this man that had given him advice and answers, would make him realize that he could do nothing for Hermione. That she was as good as dead. He left the three of them behind to find the company of an old friend.

A friend he liked to call alcohol.

* * *

Hermione had never seen such a pleasant room, or perhaps she had before, but she couldn't remember anymore, so it didn't really matter. Severus had run down to a small door in the dungeons. At first, she had thought he was going to his rooms after leaving the library, but he walked straight past the portrait of the tree that changed with the seasons, which was now turning orange and spreading bright leaves upon the brown watercolor grass. He kept walking until he reached a small, dark passageway behind a dreary tapestry depicting a bloody battle. Halfway through the passageway, Severus stopped and shut his eyes. Hermione could hear his thoughts as he counted to ten. He reached his hand out and twisted a knob and pushed. Hermione gasped as he crawled into a small, cozy room filled with potions, cauldrons, books and parchment. Severus walked over to a small sofa by a blazing fireplace and plopped down. His mind went blank as he fell asleep, eyes focused on the dancing flames. She felt a calmness filling both of them, but there was still a part of her that was pulsing with inexplicable fury. As the darkness closed in on them both, she longed to talk to Professor Snape.

* * *

His office was covered in the charred remains of his books. The smell of smoke burned in his nose. With a wave of his wand, everything was pristine and the odor, gone. Professor Snape lit his fireplace once again. He poured his glass of Firewhiskey all throughout his office and for the seventh time, sat back and watched it burn. He breathed the thick, smoky air into his lungs and let it out with a cry of intense emotion. He stood and vanished the debris and sat his glass on his desk.

Severus no longer felt the satisfaction at the destruction any longer and his anger began to burn again. He had drank through three bottles of Firewhiskey, relieved himself of those three in the wastebasket, and then drank another two more glasses before deciding to use the rest of his stash on releasing his anger in a different fashion. Now that his second option was no longer working, he decided to scald the mess off in the shower and lie in his bed until the sun came up.

He wished he could speak with the poor girl, but it had only been two days and he couldn't go back in there with Albus the way he was. Severus made a mental note to look through his books for a condition that fits what is happening, but by the work of some sort of miracle, he fell asleep before he could get up to look.

* * *

**Okay...Chapter 6... Hope you like it, now let's get some more followers. :)**

**Thank you so much for reading and I always love reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello again, faithful readers! I promise I haven't deserted you! Here is another chapter just for you! **

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Love you guys!**

**As always, not my characters. :)**

* * *

The silence was unbearable. Only the slow breaths from Severus, as he lay silently on the floor, awake and staring at nothing. The only thought that passed through his mind was 'Keep Breathing. Just keep breathing.' Hermione's heart broke. He had given up everything but his last breath. Hope seemed to have been sucked out of his life. Hermione slowly allowed her mind to wander back to her theories and hours later, when Severus finally pulled himself up to his bedroom, she hardly noticed.

He had returned to that room after dinner everyday for two months since that day in the library. Hermione had not heard back from Professor Snape and she had given up hoping that he would contact her again. It was a difficult fact to accept.

_I know I'm not that important to him… It's not like he ever liked me when I was awake. Nothing's really changed. If anything, he should have liked me more… I'm not talking as much… *sigh* I just wish I could talk to you again, Professor. I really want someone to respond to me for once… Someone to share a conversation with._

Severus was lying motionless on the floor again. James Potter had been tormenting him more often to the point where Severus couldn't go a whole day without an insult or being pushed into the wall. Every night when he went to change into his pajamas, his frail body was spattered with more and more colorful bruises. He stopped looking in the mirror and he became even paler and his hair, which surprisingly he used to wash every night and comb thoroughly every morning, became stringy and unkempt. Hermione noticed the familiar growl of hunger more often as it periodically interrupted her thoughts. He went days without food and she was shocked that no one, not even the seemingly omnipresent headmaster, seemed to care. Things were getting serious and she was desperate to speak with Professor Snape about his ever-worsening condition. Obviously he had survived, but she had no idea how much worse he would get. She really didn't know if he had ever really recovered. The thing that was the most surprising to her was that Lily had completely abandoned him. She was only there a few times when James had bullied Severus, but she never really stood up for him and yet the only thought going through Severus' mind was his gratefulness for her being there. It seemed that when she was near, he could completely drown out the rest of his life and the emptiness that overcame the rest of his life, suddenly filled up. The only happy memories he had left were with her. Hermione knew that if she ever left, he wouldn't be able to survive.

* * *

Professor Snape woke the next morning, head pounding from endless bottles of alcohol and charred marks over the walls and random papers. He groaned and pushed himself up from his stiff, wooden desk chair, joints popping and back cracking.

"Uuuhhgh. I'm getting too old for this." He glanced back at his desk, where he had spent many nights passed out in his life. He couldn't help but wonder if other wizards his age felt as old as he did, or if he had just aged considerably under the stress.

When he finished stretching his aching joints, Snape stalked over to his potions cabinet and pulled out one of his favorite potions, which he liked to call The Hangover Cure. He made a mental note to brew another batch since he was on the penultimate bottle of the stuff and he had a feeling there would be a few more mornings he would be needing it.

Professor Snape marched into the eerily quiet Hospital Wing, surprising poor Poppy, who sat in small armchair in the back of the room. She shot him a warning glare and put her finger to her lips, motioning to the private partition where Miss Granger lay. Confused, he walked, quietly as she wanted, to Poppy. Before he could ask what was going on, the curtains of the partition flew open and young Mr. Potter stormed out of the Hospital Wing. The youngest Weasley boy stumbled after him, shouting for him to come back and let him explain something. Snape turned to Poppy and she shook her head and shrugged.

"They burst in this morning, Severus. Couldn't stop them. They demanded to see her, but when they got in there, the both of them started arguing up a storm. I scolded them for putting Miss Granger under that stress, but I'm sure that she couldn't hear it. I just wanted them to stop shouting… Severus? What's wrong?" She hadn't noticed until she finished talking that he had wandered over to her bedside. He hadn't seen her in two days, but it looked like she'd aged a year.

"She's only been unconscious for two weeks, but she's changing. Poppy, look at her hair. It's grown almost five inches! This isn't normal! Something is wrong and it seems like nobody else cares!"

"Severus." Poppy spoke softly, trying to calm him down. "We are doing the best we can. Until we figure out what happened, the only thing we can do is keeping her safe and healthy. She's getting fed and bathed and taken care of, but there isn't much else we can do. I think maybe it might be time for you to return to your Potions class and help with her in your free time. I'm sure Minerva would appreciate not having to teach two different classes."

"Are you kidding me!? I'm not going to give up on her! She isn't safe! Don't you understand!? My memories… they're...they aren't safe. Not for her. I can't let her stay there." He slumped down to the floor, his hands knotted in his hair. He was so scared to let anyone in and now he had no control. Poppy knelt beside the broken man and placed a book in his hands. The second it touched his skin, the second he felt how helpless she felt, he shot up, new purpose pulsing through his veins. His moment of weakness was forgotten and he immediately shooed Poppy away so he could speak to Hermione alone.

Snape paused, setting the journal down on the nightstand and glancing over to its twin clutched in her small hand. He pulled a chair to her bedside and took her hand as he gently pushed into her mind. He knew he should have spoken to her earlier, but he didn't realize how much he should have.

The moment she felt that wonderful twinge in her head, Hermione rejoiced.

_Professor! You came back! Where have you been!?_ Professor Snape was surprised by her quick response and paused while he tried to figure out where his younger self was. Realizing he was in his room studying, he replied.

_Miss Granger, I apologize for the delay, but it really hasn't been that long. I mean I spoke to you only a week ago. I know it's a diff-_

_Wait, what?!_ Hermione shouted, interrupting his thought. _A week?! It's been two months! I've been waiting here for TWO AND A HALF MONTHS! Not a week!_ She knew if she had her own body right now, she'd be weeping, but she tried to keep her voice composed for the sake of her own dignity.

Professor Snape could feel the sadness radiating from her thoughts, though she tried to hide it. He grew uncomfortable, not really knowing what to say, but decided to focus on the shocking information she brought up rather than the fact that she was quickly falling apart.

_Miss Granger? Are you saying that it hasn't been a week since we spoke last?_

Hermione sniffled and sobbed, _No! I told you! It's been two and a half months! Why do you think it's been a week?!_

_Out here, Miss Granger, it's only been a week since we last spoke. It must be something with your Time Turner._

She gasped. _You know about that? I'm sorry, I know they're forbidden, but Professor Dumbledore gave it to me for my classes and I just...I guess I was turning it that night in your classroom… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept it._

_Hermione. It is not your fault. Albus should never have given such a powerul device to a student, let alone a third year. We're going to figure this out. I promise you won't be here forever._

_Professor?_ She hesitated, unsure of her question. _Um… Are you going to be okay? I mean you in the past… It's just James and his friends, they're being awful to you...and Lily is-_

_Yes. I'm fine._ He sternly interrupted the rest of her question before she could say anything about...her. Hermione knew she had touched a nerve, but she really hadn't gotten the answer she was looking for out of him.

_I'm sorry. I didn't mean… Um. I just was wondering...what...I mean how-_

_How much worse it's going to get?_

_Yes._

_A lot._

Both of them were silent. She was surprised by his answer. She wished he would elaborate, or at least say something, but he just sat there, allowing the fear to seep into her body.

_I didn't mean to frighten you, Miss Granger. I just thought that you should know it's not going to be an easy experience to go through. You are strong and I promise I will speak with you more often, but my life is about to go from pitiful straight to hell. I am not proud of what I have done…_ He trailed off, lost in his thoughts. Hermione pondered his ominous words.

He allowed the words to sink in before he brought up his theories about the cause of her incapacitation. Hermione's mouth burst open with ideas and articles from books and every other little thing she remembered that could relate to the subject. Although he could never tolerate her incessant babbling in his class, he was relieved that she was still herself in this dismal situation. They discussed the subject for a few hours before Hermione yawned and Professor Snape decided it was time to call their conversation to a close.

Severus had finished his studies and was climbing into bed when Professor Snape bid her good-bye. He told her that he would try to speak with her, but she should try to keep her mind occupied.

_Also, your two dimwitted companions came to visit you today. Caused quite a commotion in the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey just about kicked the two of them out._

Hermione yawned and giggled. She had almost forgotten them, Harry and Ron… She seemed to recall that she was upset with one of them about something, but it really didn't seem important now. It just seemed so far away, like another life.

_Good night, Professor._

_Good night, Miss Granger._

Professor Snape slipped out of her mind, just as she fell asleep.

* * *

The Hospital Wing was dark when he woke up. Poppy told him that he had fallen asleep only an hour ago, but he had sat there holding her hand since this morning; she also told him how precious he looked when he was asleep. He couldn't hide his scowl at that remark.

"Poppy." Her carefree smile vanished at the serious tone of his voice. Professor Snape held his gaze on Hermione, her chest rising and falling with each exquisite breath. "It seems that time is progressing much faster for her than for us and she is father along in the year that I thought."

"What does that mean for her then, Severus?" Poppy shot a worried glance to her young patient.

"It means," he sighed. "Things are going to get a lot worse."

* * *

**A/N Thanks again for reading and for all the nice reviews! :D I really hope you liked this chapter. I promise more action in the next one! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Oh my gosh, guys! I am so sorry that it took this long to get this chapter out! First, I discovered (and finished all 6 1/2 seasons of) Doctor Who and Sherlock (Johnlock FTW!) and I was on winter break for three weeks and when you get time to do nothing, you really just want to do nothing... So, now that I am back in school, I am a bit more motivated to do stuff, so hopefully there won't be like two months in between each chapter... **

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter...it took several attempts to get something I liked... Ugh writing...**

**As always, characters belong to JK Rowling**

**and thanks for reading! You are awesome and wonderful! :D**

* * *

The next week rushed by in a flash. Hermione was unsure of when Professor Snape would be coming back to speak with her, but everyday she waited for the familiar feeling in her mind. The feeling that proved that she wasn't alone in this and that there are people out there fighting for her. She pushed back the nagging thoughts that he had forgotten her again and tried to remember what he said before.

_Time is progressing faster for me… Professor Snape didn't tell me much about that. I wonder what that means for the real me. Could I be aging faster too? It's possible… I suppose. The Time Turner has had some weird side effects in wizards, although most of them sounded like horror stories that wizard parents told their child to keep them from meddling in time._

* * *

Severus had fallen so far, so fast. Hermione worried for him more than she worried for herself and the worst part was she could do nothing but watch and wait until she was rescued. She tried not to feel so helpless, but when each part of her new life was controlled by someone else, it was hard not to feel like a puppet. Severus seemed to have given up on Lily. She hardly even looked at him anymore, her eyes only for one boy, the one who threatened Severus anytime he moved. Severus had grown conflicted with the constant threat of violence, not only filled with sadness and fear, but terrifying rage. Hermione could feel it boiling, just below the surface, ready at anytime to explode. Everyday she tried to push her way into Severus' mind to contact him or just provide him some comfort, although Professor Snape had told her that it would never work, she still tried, not like she had much else to do anyways. That was what drove her mad the most, the constant boredom, the constant stream of angry thoughts and longing desire for a certain red-haired girl. Severus spent a lot of time in the library and for this, Hermione was so grateful especially since James Potter hardly ever set foot inside. It was a sanctuary for them both.

The headmaster of the school was not as ignorant as he looked whenever Severus glanced his way, wishing he would step in and stop all this. Severus felt forgotten by the old man, dumped in an unfriendly environment after losing his sad excuse for a family. He burned with anger, watching Dumbledore sitting and laughing heartily with his colleagues. He decided he would go to him after dinner was finished and tell him exactly what he thought of him. He waited until one by one, the students walked out. Severus sat fuming, impatiently drumming his fingers on the wood table and absent-mindedly charming the candle on the table to light and go out. The headmaster, now silent and alone at the Head Table, stood and began strolling towards the distraught young Slytherin. Severus looked up when he felt someone sitting beside him on the bench.

"Well, my boy, I suppose now that you are ready, we must talk." His blue eyes glittered with a deep sadness, the candle's fire dancing in his vision. He looked down at Severus who was looking down at his pants, unwilling to meet the elderly man's knowing gaze. "Would you like to come to my office, Mister Snape? I have something that I want to give you that may help you."

Severus looked up as Dumbledore stood and began walking to the doorway, already shrouded in the darkness of the night. Severus shivered and jumped to run after him.

_This was when he gave me the journal._

Hermione gasped. _How had he gotten in without me knowing?_

_Miss Granger, I am a Master Legilimens. I think that I could slip into your mind undetected. I didn't mean to startle you though, force of habit, I suppose._

Even through his familiar drawl, she could hear a hint of satisfaction. '_He may not have meant to startle me, but he sure was enjoying it.'_ She sighed, still happy to hear his voice, to once again have someone to talk to, at least someone who will respond. She never thought that she would be so happy to hear Professor Snape's voice, granted that was probably because usually the only time she did hear his voice was because he was taking points away. She giggled quietly.

_Miss Granger, are you finished reminiscing now?_

_Sorry, sir. It's just funny that before this, each time you spoke, it was usually taking points away from me, but now I can't wait to hear you._

_Yes… well you and your little Golden Trio_, he sneered, _did cause quite the commotion and I felt it quite necessary to knock you three down a peg. I would assume I was the only Professor to ever dare to take away your precious points._

Hermione laughed uncomfortably, obviously straining to remember something. Professor Snape felt her thoughts racing around.

_Miss Granger, are you alright?_

Her thoughts froze and she hesitated before answering. _Professor… I think I have a problem…_ Her voice wavered and her thoughts grew cold and fearful. Professor Snape could feel her worry in his bones, pulling him down into her dark depression.

_Miss Granger?_ His voice was cautious and low, as though he was trying not to break her, a fragile child scared in the corner.

_Professor… I… I can't remember them… The two boys… I know I should, I can feel it deep inside, but all I can see is you!_ Her voice grew from a whisper to a terrified screech._ Aah! What is happening to me!_ She screamed and sobbed, all the pent-up feelings from her ordeal boiling to the surface. Her emotions burned inside Professor Snape's mind. He could feel the journal in his hand, back in the Hospital Wing, flaring and scorching his hand.

_Miss Granger! Miss Granger, please, you have to try to control your emotions! This situation is very unstable! Your mind is going to burn itself out! Please! Hermione, stop!_

_Professor! Please help me! I can't stop! Please help me! Aaaah! It's burning! I can't… Aaah!_ Professor Snape was panicked, for once in his life, he had no clue what to do.

_'Damn it, damn it, damn it! What do I do?! Damn it!'_

Suddenly, he had an idea, a bloody mad idea, but it just might work.

_Hermione! I need you to stop thinking and focus. You need to picture yourself in your mind surrounded by the fire and I need you to picture a room around you, protecting yourself from the fire! Okay!? Just focus on that! Can you do that!?_

_Aaah! I… think...so!_ Her words were restrained, filled with pain and fear. She pushed everything away. The fire, still burning in her thoughts was forced outside the walls she constructed. She imagined a small room, simple and white, with four walls and a door. Professor Snape stood next to her. Hermione gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

_How…? Wha-…? This can't be real._ She touched the wall. Solid and warm. She could still feel the fire, licking at the outside of her walls, begging to be let in.

_It isn't real, Miss Granger. I need you to remember that. Hermione. Look at me._ He bent down to look into her eyes. _This isn't real. It will keep you safe for a while, but you can't get comfortable. There have been stories of wizards caught in dreams...those that escape...never do so for long._

_Professor? Is this a dream, then?_

_No. It is just a method that is used in dreams and I thought it may work for you, considering that you are trapped in your mind and a dream occurs in the mind. Interesting, isn't it?_ He gave her a small smile, hiding the worry he felt at her earlier realization. '_Had she truly forgotten her friends? She had only been unconscious a week and a few days… What else had she forgotten?'_

_Miss Granger?_ The girl was studying the door that held back the fear and anger she had been overcome by only moments ago. She looked up at the sound of her name, smiling and soaking in her newfound freedom.

_I think you may benefit from some memory triggers in your new room._ She scrunched up her face in confusion. The exhausted man sighed and walked over to her._ You remember what you told me before..._He motioned to the door._ Well before that? That you couldn't remember Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley?_ Her eyes brightened at the names.

_Harry and Ron! Oh my goodness! How could I forget them!?_ They heard a strange noise behind them and when they turned to look, a photograph had appeared on the wall. Hermione walked over and stared at the familiar faces. The Golden Trio laughing together in the snow. Hermione smiled sadly and looked up at her teacher._ I miss them, Professor. I really do._ She turned back to the photo, running her finger over their smiling faces. A tear fell from her face and she sniffled before turning back to Professor Snape, who was trying not to look like he had seen anything.

_You remember them now?_ He asked cautiously. No need for another episode. He'd had enough burns for today.

_Yes. I suppose their names jogged my memory… Is that what you meant by memory triggers? Things to help me remember? Photos and items and things?_

_You always were the brightest witch of your age…_ He smiled lightly. _That is basically what memory triggers are. Try to find certain memories and items from your life, your bed at home, a photograph of your parents, a book you've memorized perhaps; and then add them to your room. Just don't try to recreate an exact replica of a room you remember. Small details, but nothing major. Like I said before, it makes it very difficult to go back._

_Professor? What about you? I mean, the you whose mind I'm in. If I could feel everything before then what is going to happen in here?_

_I apologize, Miss Granger, but I do not know. I suppose we will just have to find out together, won't we?_

Her smile broke through the worry on her face again before she suddenly shut her eyes.

_Miss Granger? Wha-?_

_Shhh! I'm working on something. Give me a moment._ Her face was scrunched up and sweat was forming on her brow. She stood still for a good three minutes before she opened her eyes and grinned at the confused man in front of her.

_Close your eyes._ Hermione's eyes were glittering with amusement. _Professor, please. Just trust me for one second._

He sighed and shut his eyes._ Now what?_

_Now, open them._

He opened his eyes slowly. The small white room had disappeared and was replaced by a cozy parlor, a small fireplace on the opposite wall, a cozy sofa covered in soft pillows, photographs littering the walls, and a hallway to his right filled with three new doors. The door that kept the fire out was bright red now instead of its original brown wood. The girl sat on her sofa, grinning up at him with pride.

_What? No books?_ He was impressed with the room that only took her three minutes to construct, but there was no way that he would let her know that.

She laughed and pointed to the hallway. _Try the second door on the left._

The professor walked through the hallway which was filled also with photographs, some Muggle, her parents, he assumed, and some Wizard, but one photograph stuck out. The movement of the Wizard photo was just familiar enough that he gave it a second glance.

_Miss Granger? Could you come here for a moment?_ He heard her footsteps as she jumped off the sofa and skipped to his side.

_Yes, Professor?_

_Why do you have this photograph here?_ His mother's smiling face turned to him again before looking down at the child in her arms.

Hermione's smile vanished at his tone._ I'm sorry, Professor. It's just that...you looked at it a lot and you were always so happy when you looked at it and you know I feel everything you feel… well, you felt because this is the past you, but anyways, I just… I guess I kind of, sort of… well I mean…_

_What!? Spit it out!_ He didn't mean to shout at her, but he'd had enough rambling children earlier. She shrunk back and mumbled something incoherent.

_Miss Granger, I can't understand mumbling. Speak up, please._ He put considerable effort into keeping his voice low and calm. He bent to her level. _Why do you have this photograph?_

_Well, whenever I see it now, it makes me happy. I guess because you were happy whenever you saw it, now it has the same effect on me. I just… I like it. I'm sorry. I can take it down if you would prefer it._

A sigh escaped his mouth._ No. It's alright, Miss Granger. I apologize for shouting at you. I was simply surprised to see that photograph intact again._ He paused, trying to think of a way to change the subject. _Would you like to show me your books now?_

She looked up at him again, her eyes ever hopeful. _Of course!_ She smiled.

He pushed open the door and she raced in, her bushy hair bouncing as she skipped to the towering shelves.

_This is a lot of books, Miss Granger. You've memorized all of these?_ Her blush brightened her face and she continued pulling books from the shelves.

_Absolutely! I do my homework, Professor._ He chuckled at her playful remark. She continued piling her favorite books beside an armchair which the exhausted professor decided to rest in for a moment.

* * *

After what felt like hours, Hermione awoke in her library, surrounded by a pile of books and, to her surprise, Professor Snape reading in the armchair. She smiled softly and began to stand up when a wave of pain hit her and she fell to the floor, clutching her head.

_Hermione!?_ Professor Snape jumped to her side in an instant. She rolled over moaning.

_Aaugh. I can feel it, Professor. In my head. The journal. I can feel it again! Ugh. Why does it hurt?_

_Albus must have just given me the journal. Bastard didn't explain how the journal's bond works until afterwards._ He rolled his eyes at the memory of the old man. _It's going to be uncomfortable for a few hours, but the pain should recede soon. Here, let me help you to the sofa._ He reached down awkwardly, obviously uncomfortable with the physical contact, but still gently placed his arms underneath her and picked her up. Hermione groaned and shook her head.

_No?_ The professor asked, confused once again by the girl.

_No. Uuugh. Door across the hall._ Her eyes were shut tight and her hands covered her face, like she was attempting to hide from the pain. Professor Snape carried her across the hall and used wordless magic to open the door, as to not disturb her. A small bed sat in the center of the room where he laid her down, careful not to cause her anymore pain.

_I suppose I should depart now, Miss Granger. I have been here for hours._ He stood in the doorway to her bedroom. He didn't desire to be in a student's bedroom for more than was necessary, even if it was only a bedroom in her mind. She groaned again before mumbling something he couldn't hear.

_What? I didn't catch that._ He took a step closer to her, her hands still over her face, her chest rising and falling slower as she drifted to sleep.

Mumbling again, but clear enough that he understood, she replied, _I said, Hermione. Call me Hermione._

The tired man in black sighed as he watched her finally fall asleep and then he left, pulling out of her mind and waking in the Hospital Wing, the only light being a candle at her bedside. He sat up and blinked a few times before pausing to gaze at the statue-like girl whose hand he was grasping. Severus shook his head, removed his hand and stalked off into the darkness of the castle.

The woman who had woken to check on the girl and her protector, simply smiled and walked over to her empty bedside.

* * *

**A/N Again, I apologize for the wait...Also after reading over this chapter, I found it's starting to sound almost Inception-y...so yeah.**

**Anyways, Review and Favorite! PM me if you want! Or just read it! I love coming on here and seeing that people like my story because I always think it's terrible! Haha! I guess that's part of writing!**


End file.
